


Post-Reichenbach

by Wolf_dog



Series: My Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of my prompts for roleplaying. If you are interested in one, please message me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Hello

Hello, again. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Well, I suppose it would be, seeing as you’ve been dead for three years. Sometimes, I find myself wondering how you are, what you’re doing, and then I remember. Remember that you’re gone and not coming back. It’s … quite difficult, to say in the least, to get along without you. Mycroft’s been very … helpful, so I suppose he’s feeling guilty, but still. It’s nice to be able to stay in the flat and not have to worry about the rent. Recently, I’ve started sleeping in your bed – it helps with the nightmares and with how much I miss you. I know you’d probably disapprove if you were alive. I know I’m being terribly sentimental, but I can’t really help that. The media has finally moved on. I haven’t though. I’ll never stop believing in you, Sherlock. Never. Some people still try to convince me that you’re a fake, but I will never believe that. Oh, I’m rambling, aren’t I? I’m so sorry. And about such “dull” things, too, as you would put it. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you how things are going and that … I love you. There, it’s said. I know I denied even liking you more than a friend, but I just didn’t realise. I hate how much time I wasted, chasing girls when I should have been enjoying my time with you. Well, I suppose this is goodbye, isn’t it? I know I shouldn’t even be texting you, but I couldn’t help it. I love you so, so much, Sherlock. I just wish I could have told you while you were alive. –JW (3am)


	2. 2 - Love

I know you can't get this, hell, I don't even know why I'm sending this.  
You've been gone for two and a half years. But, I just wanted to tell you, that  
... That I love you. I know you could be an arrogant prick at times, but you  
cared. No matter what everyone else said, you cared. You have a heart. And,  
somehow, I fell in love with you. My therapist thinks I'm angry at you, but I  
could never be. Not even when you set fire to my favourite jumper for one of  
your experiments. I'm just sad that you're gone, and that I'll never be able to  
tell you in person that I love you. That's all I wanted to say. So, yeah. I  
love you Sherlock. I always will. I'll never date, or even think, about another  
girl, because they can't compare to you. -JW


	3. 3 - The Skull

I know you can't get this, and, hell, I don't even know why I'm sending  
this. You've been gone for a year. But, I just wanted to let you know that I'm  
thinking of leaving Baker Street. It's been so long, and I ... I don't know if  
I can handle it anymore. It hurts too much. I am so, so sorry Sherlock. But,  
I'm keeping your skull, so I hope you don't mind. For ... sentimental value.  
Anyway, like I said earlier, I just wanted to let you know, even if you can't  
get this. –JW


End file.
